


Pure Corruption

by sydcreates (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on cruel intentions, Bets, Blackmail, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, First Fanfiction, Gen, Humilation, Letters, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Partners, Obsessive Draco, Post-Hogwarts, Project, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Games, based on dangerous liaisons, bets and wadgers, dramione - Freeform, dramione ending, dysfunction, esxplicit, explicity, sex addict draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydcreates
Summary: Based on the novel Les Liaisons dangereuses (Dangerous Liaisons)   by Pierre Ambroise François Choderlos de Laclos and  Cruel Intentions.In a post war world purebloods are doing their part to help rebuild society. Surprisingly There are slytherin alums who have proven that there is not longer a strain in the way purebloods treat muggleborns. Malfoy Enterprises and. Parkinson’s Pride are two of the biggest donators to reconstruction after the war, the world believes Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have turned a new leaf.Pansy is the poster child for pureblood orphans of the war, showing that there was devastation on all sides. She runs multiple business  that donate to her fund for orphaned children of the war.Draco  dragged the Malfoy name out of the mud. With the many things he does to help bring order after forcing his father to change his stance towards the end of the war. He’s looked at as the bad boy who earned redemption and he stays out of trouble for the most part.They’ve changed publicly but their inner turmoil has seethed out in ways that would surely change their Newley perceived goodness.Unfortunately for her it looks like his newest target is Hermione Granger.





	1. Letter One: A Proposal of a Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Here we are  
The beginning of the fic that has been rolling around in my head for ages.  
A lot of people are very familer with Cruel Intentions but a little less familiar with what its based on  
This is going to be a lot more explicit than that film! This is a warning. There will be some mention of Draco and Hermiones interaction with others but I AM A DRAMIONE SHIPPER! This is what the fic is centered on so if anything seems unpleasant it will be momentary.
> 
> Draco and Pansy are NOT siblinings, she calls him brother because of their closeness and to reiterate the point that she doesn’t think of Draco as a lover. 
> 
> THIS DOES NOT HAVE A BETA WRITER!

My dearest Draco,

I fear you’ll read this letter and become awfully crossed with me. You see dear brother, friend, I write to you of needing your assistance. I know, how dare such a beloved friend be sending her first letter of the summer to me requesting something of you. But alas I do write and that is what I write for. 

Though I would not think to divulge such details in a letter I will let you know that is my motive, though I’m sure in your intelligence you would have caught on dear friend. I never could convey my want surreptitiously to you. But you are the one for the task and I feel like I could woo you into the thought of completing something so deliciously scandalous someone of your deviousness couldn’t resist the play. 

It is well thought out, and it involves your favorites: Debauchery, Corruption and a lick of cruelty. Believe me when I say this one shall quell the beast of man that rages inside you. I know you’ve been so stressed with the launch of the rebranding of Malfoy Enterprises. It’s so sad to see all that intelligence stuck being the face of a company trying to regain favorability after the dreadful war. 

Once more you even helped capture horrible people afterwards and your still having to pay your penance in niceties sprinkled to ensnare the brainwashed bulk of the wizarding world. It does break my heart, such cunning should be expressed everyday and with fervor from you. Blind violence may not be in the notes you play, but malice is your crescendo. 

I do say it’s time we make beautiful music for unsuspecting listeners.  
What do you think about flooing to my flat this evening for a drink? I shall bring out the good firewhiskey. 

Love in the deepest,  
Pansy


	2. Pure Corruption Chapter One: And they’re off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy has a plan, Draco has a deal, Hermione has an escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The first ACTUAL chapter of Pure Corruption. Sorry it took so long, I haven’t written in a while and I have a 3 month old so it’s been a little crazy but know I’m 1 billion percent in this for the long haul.

Pure Corruption

The tinkle of a bell brought Draco back into his mind. The sound was coming from the main part of his guest room, it was the only place he felt comfortable bringing his bed mates. Even the ones he knew on a more personal level. As he walked to the window to grab the letter from the raven that was outside, he rolled his eyes at the fact the bird was here. It was Pansy’s raven, no doubt in his mind that she was implying forgiveness before he could open the window he saw a flash of blonde as his latest conquest left the bed they were occupying. 

“Wait, its from Pansy. You might as well stay I’ll write my response and you can take it with you on your way out.” Draco smirked, feeling the humiliation roll off of her in waves. “ You know Daphne, it’s funny you finally being in my bed the day Pansy writes. Funny indeed.” 

Daphne Greengrass paled. She new that Draco would be able to tell that Pansy sent her, she always was the trade off for Pansy’s misbehaving. This was just the first time she was ever asked to do it with Draco. She was Pansy’s puppet and the people he consorted with all knew it. He shrugged opening the letter, quickly penning his response.

“Here, now be Pansy’s good girl and and give this to her” Daphne cast her eyes down clearly trying not to cry. “Oh and can you verbally give her the message that if she’s going to send a person as a form of apology, make sure they aren’t subpar” He flashed his full smile to the now fully crying girl. She ran out of Malfoy Manor before he could say anything else. 

***  
Pansy was beyond ecstatic that Draco had agreed to meet with her, she had already owled ahead to  
Paris to make sure that everything would be ready for their arrival. By this point if Draco had indulged her letter than he would definitely be more than willing to oblige her debauched plan.  
With keeping up appearances and staying in the public eye it had made her realize just how starved she was for they hunt and kill. The lights, the attention, it all meant nothing to her because she felt numb. Her parents left her the legacy of apathy and more money than she knew what to do with. Giving back had made sense to her, charity was not in Pansy Parkinson’s heart but she knew the wizarding world would eat it up, and eat it up they did. She was able to humanize the children of death eaters without once feeling human herself. The more she did for everyone else the more she felt like a ghost in her own body. Theo Nott had helped her originally, she started smoking dragons moss at his dealing. It was a special type of cannabis created by wizards that tended to have more psychedelic components. It worked, she still smoked regularly, but it was not the same as the drug of power. She missed making people cry because she could, no drug could replace that. She had some hand over Daphne Greengrass but it was too easy. Pansy was aware the other woman was in love with her, but she was weak. It disgusted Pansy how easily she could order Daphne around, it wasn’t fun, it didn’t humiliate her, Daphne just took the abuse.  
No, Pansy’s plan was one that would go down in history and no one would connect her to it. Ever.  
***  
Hermione Granger was being forced out of her job for the summer. She was fuming, the store that she had just bought in Diagon Ally was flooded. She had no idea how it happened but due to the nature of the damage and the age of the property she decided that she would let it be repaired the muggle way.  
Hermione had no idea the frustrations that would come with owning her own shop. She wanted a small place that had a little bit of everything, including rare magical objects that she had hunted down herself. It was the dream she always had and she was going to live it even if she pulled all the hair out of her head in the meantime.  
She supposed it was a good time for a break, the months of preparation had drained her immensely. She had also been putting off contacting Andromeda Tonks for ages, knowing that she had magical artifacts that would be amazing in her shop. She also was offered room and board, it was really something she couldn’t give up. Spending the summer in the Paris country side with someone who she considered a mother like figure would be what her heart needed now.  
Upon hearing the news of Ronald’s quidditch world tour she had decided to throw herself into her dream as well. Though she always figured Ron would be by her side as it was happening she realized she couldn’t travel with him while cheering from the stands. He knew it wasn’t like her to be the doting girlfriend, he even chose that moment to prove his devotion. Of course she said yes when Ron asked her, they’ve been together for years, it had always seemed to be the plan. Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet had a hay day with the news. WAR HEROS TO WED, their pictures were splashed everywhere, it wasn’t Hermione’s thing but Ron was loving it. She accepted that it was a limelight thing for him, she understood it.  
For years she’d seen him feel like he was in Harry’s shadow. She’d never thought of it like that but no matter how she tried through the years he didn’t get it. After the war everything had changed, they had defeated the dark lord. Ron, Harry and Her had become somewhat of celebrities, it wasn’t all about Harry it had become about a collective of those who defended the light. It was everything Ron had wanted, money, fame, recognition. Hermione was proud, she even did a few interviews when the engagement was announced. Ron was always pushing her to do more, she figured he was right. It’d been years and they hadn’t let up yet.  
Hermione decided this was good for their relationship, the latest interview in witch weekly even talked about how couples need independence. They had spun it too the extreme focusing on the fact that Hermione was pro premarital sex. The wizarding world tended to be shocked by her “muggle feminist extremes” many pureblood families were shocked by her brazenness since it was still very frowned upon even with the decrease of arranged pureblood marriages.  
She had caused quite a stir but it seemed to be dredging up some interest in the Witches Nest, which she was thankful for. Everything seemed to be going exactly on schedule for Hermione, she had this small voice in the back of her head the said something was off, but she was so used to it she figured it would always feel like that. And she was living every witches dream so she was determined to follow it through, it would be selfish to as for more, especially when she didn’t know what ‘more’ was supposed to be.  
Diagon Ally could wait. After making sure everything was going to be taken care of she decided to do the first spontaneous thing she had done in years. Paris was somewhere she hadn’t gotten to see yet and she did prefer the country to the bustle of the city. No, a nice vacation away from her current nightmare was exactly what she needed. She couldn’t help but feel like the trip would help her gain some new perspective and that’s what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch for my graphics for this fic on insta @ SlytherinsPrincess7_


	3. Letter two: The Truth about Ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is preparing for a summer of intellectual abundance   
According to this correspondence Ron is spending his tour with more than quidditch on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally going to post this letter this early.  
I changed my mind ;)

Oh my dearest,   
It pains me ever so to be away from you! I cant wait to meet you on your stops, do you really think we can pull it off? I’ve gotten the pollyjuice positions that you have prepared for me along with the beautiful roses. I can’t believe we will be jetsetting (as the muggles say ) all over the world. I wish Paris was out first stop but I can absolutely wait a month. I would wait forever if it meant we could finally be together.

I almost retched when I saw that interview in Witch Weekly! How dare she share the secrets of your sheets, especially when I know that bed has been cold for a while. Does she still wear the perfume that smells like mine? I love all the dirty tricks you play for me, her foolishness does surprise me. Wasn’t she supposed to be the smartest of our generation? It is beautiful how her love is unyielding though, no matter how many late practices or away games, she is by your side. 

It’s been two whole weeks since I’ve had you by my side and that is all I can bare. I know you said we must keep correspondence at a minimum but with you meeting me tomorrow I assumed it would be ok. Besides you haven’t been with anyone in a week, you must be so lonely. I will be there to make all the aches and pains go away soon my love. Everything is still going well, and soon I shall feel the touch of the man I love more than anyone else. 

Until we meet my lover,  
Always Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! What will surely be an infamous letter someday! Any guesses to who Ron’s consort is? I mean they clearly are lacking a little dignity since polyjuice is an option as a way to continue the affair. Oh well love makes people crazy.....Right?
> 
> Oh and that melodrama cheesiness might be the biggest clue to who it is 
> 
> Until next time send love!

**Author's Note:**

> There’s the first letter! This will have chapters as well as fan art to go with it! Character bios will be up soon. Make sure you follow and like for updates.


End file.
